Tonight
Tonight, en español '''Esta Noche, es una canción presentada en el episodio Preggers, cantada por Tina; y más tarde en el episodio The First Time, interpretada por Rachel y Blaine. La versión original pertenece al musical de Broadway West Side Story. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción Primera Temporada thumb|left|[[Tina interpretando la canción en Preggers.]]En el episodio Preggers, Rachel Berry planeaba cantar esta canción ya que le había dicho a Will que todo lo que fuera de West Side Story iba para ella, ya que el personaje principal del musical, Maria, era judía como ella y que sentía una profunda conexión personal con este personaje. Aun así, el Sr. Schuester le da el solo a Tina Cohen-Chang, porque ella aun no había tenido ningún solo. Esto hizo que Rachel renunciara al Glee Club. Tina canta la primera parte de la canción en una escalera. La canción no fue estrenada como sencillo, y Tina nunca llega a cantar la canción completa. Tercera Temporada thumb|right|Ensayo de la canción en [[The First Time.]]En el episodio The First Time, esta canción vuelve a ser presentada, aunque esta vez cantada por Rachel y Blaine, en sus personajes de María y Tony respectivamenteen un ensayo de West Side Story, ''donde Artie les dice que les falta la pasión sexual que sus personajes poseen para poder interpretarlos bien. Esto conlleva a que los dos chicos busquen pasar al siguiente nivel con sus parejas respectivas, lo cual finalmente logran, aunque dandose cuenta que lo hicieron por motivos románticos y no artisticos. Finalmente se vuelve a presentar la canción, hacia el final del episodio, esta vez frente a la audiencia que asistió al estreno de la obra. Letra ''(The First Time) '''Rachel Tonight, tonight it all began tonight I saw you and the world went away Tonight, tonight there's only you tonight What you are, what you do, what you say Blaine Today, all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen I know now I was right Ambos For here you are and what was just a world is a star Tonight! Tonight, tonight The world is full of light With suns and moons all over the place Tonight, tonight The world is wild and bright Goin' mad shooting sparks into space Today, the world was just an adress A place for me to live in No better than alright But here you are And was just a world is a star Tonight! Good night, good night Sleep well and when you dream Dream of me Tonight Recepción de la Crítica En cuanto a la versión presentada en la Primera Temporada, Tim Stack de Entertainment Weekly escribió que "fue lindo escuchar por fin a Tina cantando" teniendo en cuenta que este fue su primer gran solo luego de escucharla en su audición para entrar a New Directions con "I Kissed a Girl". Curiosidades *Esta es una de varias canciónes que se han vuelto a cantar durante la serie; tales como "Don't Stop Believin'" en los episodios Pilot, Sectionals y Journey; y "A House Is Not A Home", la cual se repite en el mismo episodio, Home, aunque una vez se presenta normalmente, y otra vez a modo de mash up; entre otras. *Aunque fue un solo completo no se vendio como sencillo ya que afirman que no fue una gran cancion pero si la interpretacion de Blaine y Rachel